Sister Complex
by Violetta Clark
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Naruto dan Hinata menghadapi Ino dan Sakura, kakak Hinata yang super sister complex?  AU.NaruHina


"**Sister Complex"**

**Main Chara :**

**-Hinata Hyuuga**

**-Sakura Haruno**

**-Yamanaka Ino**

**-Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre : Family-Hurt/Comfort****-Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo's anywhere and everywhere, gajeness, abalness(?)**

**A/N :**

**-Hinata & Naruto : 17 tahun**

**-Sakura : 21 tahun**

**-Ino : 18 tahun**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Hinata?" panggil Ino-nee dari depan pintu kamarku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak dari buku yang sedang kubaca, walaupun sebenarnya aku merasa terganggu.

"Ya, Nee-chan?"

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Pacarmu menunggumu di depan." Dia menyeringai selebar mungkin

"Pa-pacarku?" Tanyaku kaget

"Yup. Kalau tidak salah namanya...aduh, siapa ya? Ah! Namanya...Naruto, iya Naruto!"

'Naruto? Mau apa dia kesini?' batinku heran

"Sudah! Cepat kau temui dia sebelum dia mati ketakutan menghadapi Sakura-nee!"

Meski merasa heran akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto, "A-ah, Ha'i."

Aku memperlambat langkahku saat mendengar Sakura-nee yang sedang menginterogasi Naruto.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari, eh?"

"Nee..Nee-chan." Naruto berkata dengan terbata-bata. Sepertinya dia mau pingsan, wajahnya sangat pucat.

Lagian aku kan sudah pernah bilang padanya, jangan pernah datang ke rumahku lagi atau dia akan mengahadapi kejadian seperti ini.

'Naruto-kun.. kau itu bandel sekali sih!'

Tanpa sengaja sosokku tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata Naruto, spontan saja dia langsung memanggilku, "Hinata..." dia menunjukku berkali-kali, mencoba membuat Sakura-nee melihatku.

Kemudian Sakura-nee memutar sedikit kepalanya, ingin memastikan Naruto bohong atau tidak, dan ketika Sakura-nee melihat sosokku, dia langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan memasang wajah yang lembut dan senyum yang hangat padaku. Sangat kontras saat ia berhadapan dengan Naruto tadi =="

"Ah, ternyata benar kau, Hinata-chan."

Aku tersenyum canggung dan duduk di samping Sakura-nee.

"Aku hanya sedang berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Naruto," jelasnya tanpa kuminta. "Benar kan, Naruto?" lanjutnya lagi sambil memasang wajah semanis mungkin.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Kita berbincang tentang banyak hal, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu Naruto?" kali ini giliran Ino-nee yang berbicara sambil memberikan 'deathglare' terbaiknya pada Naruto

Aku menghela napas.

Lagi.

"Nee-chan.." aku berkata dengan canggung, merasa tidak enak pada Naruto

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" Sakura-nee dan Ino-nee menjawab bersamaan.

"Jangan menginterogasi Naruto terus.."

"Kami tidak menginterogasinya, Hinata. Kami hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan." Kata Sakura-nee sambil memasang senyum manis padaku. Sementara aku bisa menangkap gerakan mulut Naruto yang berkata, "BOHONG!BOHONG!" sampai Sakura-nee menatapnya dan berkata, "Benar kan, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika memandang senyum 'mematikan' yang di lontarkan Sakura-nee padanya, "I-iya Nee-chan. Tentu saja."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mereka benar-benar membuatku pusing!

"Mmhh.. Naruto, sepertinya Hinata lapar." Kata Sakura-nee memecah keheningan dan sukses membuatku tersentak kaget.

'APAA?'

"Yup..BENAR!" Ino-nee menambahkan

Aku menatap mereka sambil memasang tampang –apa-maksudnya-ini- pada mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka cuek bebek tanpa memedulikanku.

"Mmm..yah, terus?" Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak yakin

"TERUS? Kau tanya 'TERUS'? Pacar macam apa kau ini!" kata Ino-nee sinis

"Nee-chan!"aku mencoba menghentikan mereka, merasa tidak senang dengan kelakuan mereka

Tapi dia mengabaikanku dan melanjutkan, "Tentu saja kau harus membelikannya makanan, baka!"

Naruto membuka mulutnya beberapa saat karena kaget dengan kelakuan aneh nee-chan ku itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia mengalihkan wajahnya padaku dan bertanya, "Kau mau makan apa, baby?" dia menunjukkan senyum penuh kharismanya yang selalu sukses membuatku tersipu. Aku tersenyum dan ingin menjawab 'Aku mau ramen ichiraku' ketika sebuah suara mendahuluiku.

"AYAM GORENG!"

Ino-nee. Hell yeah, itu suara Ino-nee. Bagaimana bisa dia mengikuti percakapan kami? =="

"YUP! 3 porsi ayam goreng spesial! Di tambah 2 porsi beef steak dan..oh, jangan lupakan milkhsake rasa blueberry untukku, vanilla untuk Ino, dan chocolate untuk Hinata, kau mengerti?"

"A-apa? Se-sebanyak itu?" kata Naruto spechless membayangkan ATM nya bakalan kosong selama sebulan kedepan.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan, hm?" tanya Sakura-nee dengan nada sedingin mungkin

"Ti-tidaak kok. Sama sekali tidak T.T."

"Go-gomen, Naruto-kun." Aku berkata saat aku sedang duduk berdua dengan Naruto. Nee-chan ku, aku dan Naruto baru saja selesai makan ayam goreng yang di belikan oleh Naruto, pacarku yang malang.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, selama kau senang, aku akan membelikan apa saja untuk nee-chan mu." Dia tersenyum padaku. Kami menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Tapi...

Kami mendengar sedikit keributan di dapur, di samping ruangan aku dan Naruto mengobrol.

Blushing, aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur dan hampir saja melompat kaget saat melihat kedua unnie ku sedang mengintip kami dari celah jendela di dapur. Dan tentu saja mereka mendengar percakapanku dengan Naruto.

Saat mereka melihatku, mereka langsung terburu-buru meninggalkan dapur dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya menatap tidak percaya pada mereka. Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Aku hanya diam terpaku, sambil memendam dalam-dalam emosiku. Tapi kurasakan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku sebelum aku menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan dan berlari dari dapur ke kamarku.

Sesampai di kamar, aku langsung mengunci pintu kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku membekap wajahku dengan bantal sambil menangis terisak-isak. Mungkin kalian pikir aku berlebihan, tapi bagaimana bisa aku sabar setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi? Mereka selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali aku sedang berduaan dengan pacarku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa mereka tak bisa memberiku kepercayaan?

Tok tok. "Hinata-chan?" aku mendengar suara Naruto memanggil. Aku diam saja

"Baby, tolong jawab aku." Dia mencoba lagi

Aku tetap diam.

"Hhh..baiklah, sms aku jika kau sudah baikan. Aku pulang dulu yaa. Bye."

Aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki Naruto yang menjauh. Aku semakin terisak, merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" tiba-tiba suara Ino-nee terdengar di telingaku. Arggh, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal supaya tidak mendengar lagi suara-suara menyebalkan itu.

Tapi mereka tetap mencoba. Sekarang suara Sakura-nee yang terdengar.

"Hinata. Ayolah, buka pintunya. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Please."

"Tidak! Pergiii!" aku berteriak, tapi suaraku sedikit teredam oleh bantal yang menutup kepalaku

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku tetap mengabaikan mereka.

"HYUUGA HINATA! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG ATAU AKU DOBRAK!" teriak Sakura-nee.

Dan kali ini aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya,dia serius. Aku bergegas bangun tapi masih sedikit ragu apakah Sakura-nee akan benar-benar menghancurkan pintu kamarku. Tapi aku tau dia bisa dengan mudah mendobrak pintu ini..

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Aku mendengar dia menghela napasnya, tapi aku tetap diam di tempat

"SATU" Dia berteriak sambil mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mendorong pintu kamarku

"Nee-chan." Ino-nee mencoba untuk memperingati Sakura-nee, tapi Sakura-nee mengacuhkannya. Dan itu berarti : Sakura-nee benar-benar serius.

"DUA." Dia kembali mendorong pintu kamarku. Aku panik dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarku dan menjawab, "H-hai Nee-chan!"

Aku buru-buru membuka pintu kamarku. Aku takut sekali ekspresi Sakura-nee saat sedang marah. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia menatapku tajam saat aku membuka pintu. Biasanya, aku langsung memeluknya dan menariknya masuk ke kamarku. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Aku memberanikan diri untuk balas menatapnya. Mereka hanya meringis melihat tatapanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Setelah aku mengunci pintu kamarku lagi, aku memutar tubuhku menghadap Sakura-nee. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memasang wajah dingin.

"Duduk." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk tempat tidur dengan kepalanya (?)

Aku menurut. Masih dengan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut-dan masih- selalu takut ketika Sakura-nee marah padaku. Dia sangat tegas. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku selalu mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Setelah aku duduk, Sakura-nee ikut duduk di sampingku. Dia menghela napas berat kemudian menatap wajahku.

"Kau tau kami menyayangimu, kan?" dia mulai berbicara. Aku mengangguk sambil sesekali meliriknya lewat ekor mataku

"Dan kau tau kami sangat menyesal atas kejadian tadi...kan?" lanjutnya

Sekarang aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus ke mata Sakura-nee. "Aku masih ragu akan hal itu, Nee-chan~"

Dia menghela napas lagi, "Percayalah sedikit pada kami."

"Tidak, semuanya sudah cukup jelas. Aku benar-benar ragu saat kalian bilang kalian menyesal. Jika kalian benar-benar menyesal, kalian tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Tapi apa? SETIAP KALI Naruto datang, kalian selalu saja begitu. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau kalian benar-benar menyesal?

Sakura-nee menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Hinata, kami begitu karena kami menyayangimu, kami merasa perlu melindungimu karena kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kita ini saudara, ingat?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Aku mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ku katakan. Yeah, yang di katakan Sakura-nee benar, kami ini saudara. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Aku menghela napas sedikit sebelum berbicara lagi."Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, nee-chan. Aku sudah 17 tahun. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Yaya, kami tau." Sakura-nee tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kau tetap adik kecil kami." Dia menjawil hidungku. Keras sekali. Itulah yang aku benci darinya

"NEE-CHAN!" aku mencoba untuk memukul lengannya, tapi dia dengan cepat berkelit.

"So.. apa kau mau memaafkan kami Hinata?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menyeringai. "Hmm...Baiklah. Tapi hanya jika kalian membelikanku ramen ichiraku sekarang."

Yeah, aku memang tidak bisa lama-lama marahan dengan mereka

Setelah aku menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinku dan beranjak tidur, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku melihat ID pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselku dan melonjak kegirangan

"Halo?" aku menjawab panggilan itu, mencoba menjaga agar suaraku tetap terdengar biasa.

"Oh hey! Hey Hina baby~!"

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan pacarku tersayang, apa itu salah?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Hmm.. apa yang sedang lakukan ?" tanyanya

"Baru saja ingin tidur."

"YA AMPUN, bodohnya aku! Baiklah, kau tidur saja sekarang."

"Hey hey, santai saja, tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengantuk." Aku berkata sambil mencoba menyembunyikan tawaku dari seberang

"Bener?"

"Hu'um."

"Ehmm, tentang tadi..."

"Y-ya?" aku menjawab pelan

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak masalah dengan itu, aku tahu mereka melakukannya karena mereka sangat menyayangimu dan mereka tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu."

"Tapi..kau tak pernah menyakitiku..kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau aku menyakitimu, sama saja dengan cari mati, kau, dan semua orang juga tau itu."

Aku tertawa lagi, tapi kemudian.."Jadi kau tidak ingin menyakitiku hanya karna kau takut pada nee-chan ku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan?"

Aku tersipu mendengar pernyataannya. "Ya, aku tau.

Aku hampir bisa melihat senyumnya, senyum yang penuh kharisma. Dan senyum itu hanya untukku.

Keheningan beberapa saat mendominasi kami, tapi tidak canggung, kami hanya menikmati keheningan ini.

"Hinata?"

"Mmhm?"

"Kalau aku punya waktu luang, kau mau kan berkencan denganku?" aku mengerjap. Kemudian melonjak girang tanpa suara sambil melompat diatas tempat tidur. Tapi aku tetap menjaga agar suaraku terdengar biasa saat membalas pertanyaannya, salah satu pelajaran yang aku dapatkan dari Ino-nee.

"Mmm, okay, kenapa tidak?"

"Yess!" aku membayangkan dia berkata sambil memukulkan tangannya di udara

Aku tertawa lagi. Yeah, aku memang lebih banyak tertawa saat bersamanya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau menari seperti orang bodoh begitu?" Aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari seberang sana

"Kau diam saja, Teme!" Aku mendengar dia mendesis, dan berkata lagi. "Maaf hinata-chan, tadi itu cuma si Sasu Teme."

Tapi aku sudah tertawa lepas saat mendengar komentar Sasuke. Aku memegang perutku sambil menahan tawa.

"Baby-yah!" protesnya

"Maaf ahahahah, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan menertawakanku terus."

"Okay, aku akan berhenti, tapi hanya sebentar." Aku berkata padanya

Aku mengambil nafas panjang untuk mengontrol tawaku. Butuh usaha yang cukup berat. Tapi akhirnya aku berhenti juga. Aku berkata lagi saat aku yakin aku tidak akan menertawakan Naruto lagi.

"Begini lebih baik?" tanyaku

"Yup, sangat baik." jawabnya

"Hmm.. by the way, bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

"Kau tau tidak? Aku sedang ngambek sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini! Aku benar-benar sakit hati!"

"Haha, jangan bertingkah berlebihan gitu Naruto-kun." Aku memutar kedua mataku tapi tetap dengan senyum terukir di bibirku

"Kenapa yang kau tanya kabar Sasuke, sementara yang jadi pacarmu itu aku? Aku masih ngambek, tau!"

Aku tertawa lagi ketika dia mengatakan itu dan membayangkan wajahnya yang cute saat ngambek.

"Kita baru saja ketemu 5 jam yang lalu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Aku tak tau, mungkin aku terjatuh dari tangga atau apalah."

"Lalu kau tidak akan bisa berbicara denganku sekarang."

"Okay, kau menang."katanya. "Seperti biasa."

"Jadi.. kau memaafkanku, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm.. hanya jika kau mengatakan 'I Love you Naruto baby~!"

Aku tersipu dan langsung menolaknya. "Yah! Tidak mau!"

"Oke, berarti aku tidak jadi memberikan barang itu padamu."

.

"Barang apa?" tanyaku tertarik

"Sebuah barang berbentuk rubah jelek yang sangat kau cintai. Bahkan lebih dari cintamu padaku."

"BONEKA KYUUBI? Yah! Naruto-kun, berikan itu padaku, pleaaasseee."

"Kau tau syaratnya kan, Honey?

Aku terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibirku

"Aku masih menunggu." Katanya dengan suara menggoda

"Okay." Aku menghela napas. Lalu aku melanjutkan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "I love you Naruto ba-baby." Lidahku terasa aneh saat mengucapkan kata 'Baby' =="

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Katanya dengan suara tawa yang ditahan

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil salah satu nee-chanku-" aku berkata sebelum dia cepat-cepat memotong

"Becanda! Beneran, aku cuma becanda Hinata-chan."

"Begitu lebih baik." Aku menyeringai lebar. Dia tertawa

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hmmh?"

"Aishiteru,... Aku tetap mencintaimu meskipun aku harus menghadapi nee-chanmu yang aneh itu. Aku sangaat mencintaimu, baby."

Aku terdiam dan tersipu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aishiteru mou, Naruto-kun!"

**-End-**

**Haha.. ending yang aneh ya? =="**

**Gimme review please **


End file.
